Drabbles DG
by Tayrine Batista
Summary: Drabbles DG.
1. Borboletas

**Borboletas**

Riu novamente do expressão que a ruiva tinha em seu rosto, sabia que ela queria aquilo, pelo simples fato que se não quisesse, já o teria azarado há muito tempo.

"Apenas admita que você gosta..." Sussurrou levemente em seu ouvido, ouviu a garota rugir irritada e riu. "Admita que sente 'borboletas no estômago' por _minha causa_. Fale que sou melhor que o cicatriz."

"Seu babaca." Rugiu ela, tentando se soltar, Draco revirou os olhos e a soltou, mas ao invés da ruiva sair do local, ela apenas pulou em seu colo, passando as pernas envolta de sua cintura e o beijou ferozmente. "Você é melhor do que o cicatriz." Sussurrou entre beijos.


	2. Fuking Perfect

**Fuking Perfect**

Viu mais uma vez Ginny, Luna e Longbottom passarem por ele. Os três sorriram, mas o sorriso de Ginny era o que se mantinha, o que o perseguia a todo momento. A ele, tão errado, tão incapaz. Correndo atrás de anos de erro, tentando se redimir dos erros que tinha cometido.

Mas lá estava ela, e os movimentos de seu corpo não saiam de sua cabeça, o cabelo vermelho mexendo-se com o vento, o som do riso, a forma de andar... Por que ela era tão perfeita? Questionou, batendo levemente a cabeça na parede.


	3. Gatinha Manhosa

**Gatinha Manhosa**

Olhou mais uma vez para a ruiva deitada em sua cama, o corpo se espreguiçava e ela ronronava a cada toque dele, riu internamente, parecia uma gata espalhada em seus lençóis, uma gatinha manhosa que queria todo e qualquer tipo de atenção. A todo o momento. E ele daria.


	4. Get it right

**Get it right**

- Você disse, que daria certo! Que ficaríamos juntos! – Draco pegou o braço de Ginny e a puxou para si, ambos tinham os olhos vermelhos, mas as lágrimas escorregavam pelo rosto da garota, marcando-o como fogo.

- Eu sei disso! Eu disse mesmo! Achei que podia, mas Draco, olhe a sua volta, por Merlin! Nossas famílias se odeiam! – Ela tentou se soltar, usou pouca força, pelo simples fato de que não queria. Queria que ele parasse de insistir, por que se ele insistisse mais um pouco ela mandaria tudo para o alto e ficaria com ele.

- Que se dane. – Disse o loiro, a puxou para si e a abraçou. – que eu saia da árvore da família, que eu fique sem um tostão em Gringotes, Ginevra, eu te amo, e sei que você me ama. Acho a coisa mais idiota do universo duas pessoas que se amam separarem, então pare com isso, ouviu bem? Vamos continuar juntos, odiados ou não por minha família ou pela sua.

- Isso vai ser um problema, Draco. – sussurrou ela, escondendo o rosto no peito do rapaz, não iria fazer aquela loucura, a vida era uma só e ela faria o que o coração mandava.

- É um problema, mas é a forma certa de resolvê-lo. – sussurrou o loiro, e beijou o topo da cabeça de Ginny.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu sei, também te amo.


	5. Opostos

**Opostos**

Ele é loiro, ela é ruiva.

Ele é Sonserino, ela é Grifinória.

Ele tem dinheiro. Ela é caridosa.

Ele tem ideias sobre puro sangue, nobrezas e status. Ela acha que a nobreza está nas ações.

Ele a abraça de uma forma que ninguém mais conseguiu fazê-lo. Ela o faz sonhar, rir, querer brincar pela casa e onde quer que estejam. São opostos e perceberam que apenas juntos estarão completos.


	6. Sorriso

**Sorriso**

A todo momento, me lembro por que me apaixonei por _ele._ Extremamente errado, completamente louco, e sem uma única explicação. Talvez por ter sido abandonada pelo meu _herói_, que me deixou de lado para procurar as horcruxex, talvez por ter me sentido sozinha, ou talvez por que quando o vi sorrindo para mim, ao trazer informações que ajudariam minha família em meio a guerra, soube que era _aquele_ homem o certo. Sonserino, cabelo prateado, pele mais que calma, mas mesmo assim, seguro de seus erros e arrumando uma forma de se redimir. Um simples sorriso.


	7. Primeiras ReaçõesQueime Depois de Ler

- Vim assim que me mandou o patrono, cadê ela?

Draco entrou em casa e encontrou uma Hermione aflita, deixou os braços caírem ao lado do corpo, aliviada quando ele entrou pelo Hall. Ouviram barulhos de marteladas no porão, e ambos olharam para a escada de acesso.

- Tá lá embaixo, Malfoy...

Draco suspirou e lançou a ela um olhar raivoso.

- Que foi que vocês fizeram?

Correu para as escadas encontrou.

- Gin...

- Sai daqui senão eu quebro você!

Ginny estava completamente vermelha, mais do que seus cabelos. Ela batia com força o martelo contra pedaços de madeira velha no porão.

- Mas o que aconteceu? Por Merlin, o que foi que te deu, mulher?

- Já sabem, Draco! Já sabem! Fofocaram pros meus pais que eu vou me casar com você, Ron já disse que não vai aparecer nem a pau!

Ele chegou perto com cuidado e a abraçou. Ela entregou o corpo sem forças nos braços dele e chorou. Mas eles iam resolver isso. Juntos.

- Olhe pelo lado bom... Menos gente pra alimentar, pra falar mal da festa... – Comentou, fazendo cafuné em seus cabelos, a mulher forçou um riso e deu um tapa nele. Sabia que no fundo Draco só queria ajudar.

Abraçou-o mais forte e escondeu o rosto no peito do loiro, o cheiro dele a acalmava, sentir os braços quentes a fazia pensar melhor, tentar achar soluções. Queria que _todos_ fossem em seu casamento. Pôxa! Ela tinha esse direito! Era a filha única de seis irmãos!

- Eu sei que o Ron pode ser um babaca quando ele quer, mas... – Levantou o rosto e olhou Draco nos olhos, o loiro colocou seus cabelos atrás de suas orelhas, enxugando as lágrimas, que teimavam em cair, com o dedão. Concordou com a cabeça sorrindo levemente.

- Eu sei meu anjo, eu sei... Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso, mas vai ser o dia mais feliz da sua vida! Nem que para isso eu tenha que amarrar o idiota do seu irmão na cadeira! Amordaçado. – Ginny suspirou e voltou para os braços do loiro.

Hermione desencostou do batente da porta, olhando para o casal lá embaixo, no porão ela ajudaria os dois no que fosse possível, odiava Malfoy, mas sabia que no fundo eles se completavam. E apenas _ele_ faria Ginny feliz.


End file.
